


Different Tactics for Different Tribes

by Loralei_Dawson



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loralei_Dawson/pseuds/Loralei_Dawson
Summary: Three different kinds of elves fight against the shadow in their own inimitable ways.
Kudos: 7





	Different Tactics for Different Tribes

**Noldor:**

The horde of orcs screeched in fury and raced towards me, my sword glowed a cool blue, and I narrowed my eyes. Then with a shout to Elbereth, I unleashed the Light of the West, and they burned and screamed in anguish. Some few who survived this tried to escape, but I fell upon them with my blade, and only I left the open plain alive.

**Sindar:**

Neither the breeze nor the rustling of leaves betrayed my presence. I waited, as the orcs drew closer, and silently strung my bow. Then, when they were directly under my hiding place I unleashed a volley, one arrow for each orc. A few killed each other in the confusion, and those who tried to run were pierced through the skull, rather than an eye. No orc patrol shall disturb the forest this night.

**Silvan:**

I was keeping an eye on that orc scout, and the funniest thing happened. He ran into a mountain lion den, and it chased him down the ridge and off a cliff. Then for some odd reason, the raiding band he was scouting for thought they heard the “all clear” signal, and they all rushed up the hill, and fell over the cliff too! Hmm, that sounds like a song…

Oh, the orcs they did a-fall off a cliff

la la la la la

Now they can’t pet the kitty-cat’s head

Because they are so dead

Ha ha!


End file.
